Orfang
Orfang '''(Noldorin: "Beardless", The "Beardless") '''the Red, originally named Túranár '(Quenya: "Great-flame"), '''Rhuvenaur '(Sindarin: "East-fire"), 'Armauk '(Black Speech: "The Enemy") and 'Valto '(Quenya: "Luck, "Lucky-one"), was a wizard, or ''Istar. '' Biography Origin Infamous for his fiery temper, Orfang was originally a Maia of Manwë the Wind-King, Varda the Star-Queen, Námo the Doomsman and Vairë the Weaver named '''Túranár. He was chosen as one of the Istari who came to Middle-earth in the year TA 1000. Túranár, renamed Orfang, meaning "beardless", by the Ñoldor, created the fortress of Tel Mithryn which was built completely from special fungus spores. He is greatly concerned with the affairs of Elves, even though he often describes them as arrogant at times. Arrival in Middle-earth The six wizards arrived at the Grey Havens in the west of Eriador around the year 1000. Túranár chose to stay with the Lothlórien Elves and guard over them as best he could. He was initially given Narya, the Red Ring, which was specially crafted for him. However, Túranár only bore the ring for a very short time until he gave it to Olórin, now named "Gandalf" as a gift. With the help of some of the Elves he grew his citadel, Tel Mithryn, and the surrounding buildings with cuttings he brought from the Undying Lands. Quest for Erebor WIP War of the Ring WIP Names * ''Túranár ''is the Quenya name for Orfang. * ''Rhuvenaur ''is the Sindarin name for Orfang the Red. It roughly translates to "East-fire" or "Fire of the East". * ''Armauk ''is the Black Speech name for Orfang which roughly translates to "The Enemy". * ''Valto ''is the name given to him by his Elven servants at Tel Mithryn which roughly translates to "Luck" or "Lucky one". Personality Orfang is an eccentric, self-absorbed, tyrannical taskmaster who secretly holds great regard for the safety of his apprentices, employees and for the Lothlórien Elves. He cares little for sentimentality or manners, not because he deliberately sets out to be more like an old grumpy uncle, but rather because he sees little value in it. A fact that makes many of his workers disgruntled. He views gratitude as a tool for the weak and foolish but is not above rewarding those who perform their duties admirably. In fact the only thing that seems to garner his attention is when efforts made are not wasted, believing that if a person fails, that is because they simply did not try hard enough. He almost never accepts responsibility for his own flaws and does not accept the limits of others. He will often blame them for anything that goes wrong, yet is a profound genius at the art of enchanting and many other magical fields, but he has a special skill with enchantment in general, being a staff enchanter himself. He is also a collector of magical staffs. Powers and Abilities WIP Quotes By Orfang * "Clumsy oaf!" * "By Ancalagon's toenails, where did that come from?" * "Sauron was a formidable opponent. I wonder what he would have been like as my apprentice." * "If you're going to be up here, stay out of my way." * "Do you need all your toes? I could really use a fresh toe for...nevermind. You aren't moldy enough." * "Now where did I put...Oh, yeah." * "Finally. I can get back to work." * "Are we done? I thought so." * "That's that then." * "Hmph." * "By the fires of Anor!" * "You are no match for my magic!" * "Melkor's eyeballs, but you're an ugly one, aren't you?" * "The very elements are at my command!" * "It's as if Tel Mithryn is cursed. Spoiled food, goblin attacks, my servants constantly getting sick. What's next?" * "By Gothmog's hairy knuckles! Now I've had it with Elves! Arrogant to the bone, the lot of them! Category:Characters Category:Maiar Category:Wizards Category:White Council Category:Elf friends Category:Ring bearers Category:SharkyBytesz